labyrinthe
by ylg
Summary: Il tournait en rond dans ce labyrinthe, sans savoir où il était, ni comment il était arrivé là, comptant juste sur là où il espérait aller.


pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé de section "Pac-man" ni en jeux vidéo ni en cartoons ? personne n'a encore écrit sur les gros ballons et les petits fantômes ? c'est incroyable !  
...ou c'est juste moi qui ai mal cherché ?

* * *

**Titre :** Labyrinthe  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Pacman  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** il paraît que le jeu et ses "personnages" appartiennent à NamCo. Je fais confiance à Drakys pour cette information ; la seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est que rien ne m'appartient et que je ne me fais pas de sous avec ce truc bizarre.

oOo

Il courait à travers un couloir. Des couloirs, en fait, qui formaient un labyrinthe dont il ne pouvait s'échapper. Les couloirs étaient, comme de raison, étroits, sombres, leurs murs de pierre, glacials et drapés de toiles d'araignée. Le sol était rendu glissant par des mousses et des moisissures. Du moins, il espérait que c'était bien ce genre de végétaux et pas quelque chose de vraiment dégoûtant. Il y avait bien ces choses qui parfois craquaient sous lui, le faisaient trébucher… il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que ça ne puisse être que des pierres. Il avait bien peur que ça soit en fait plutôt des os.

Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Certes, il fallait bien qu'il tourne toujours dans la même direction. Le mur étant censé faire tout le tour du labyrinthe, s'il ne le lâchait pas il finirait bien par atteindre une sortie. Sauf que… au détour d'un embranchement, il se retrouva dans un couloir dont le sol avait déjà été ratissé.

Voilà qui était embêtant. Soit il n'était pas seul ici… et dans ce cas, rien ne lui disait s'il partageait cet endroit avec un autre captif, ami ou ennemi, ou un bourreau, ou… pire encore… soit… il était déjà passé par là et tournait effectivement en rond. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire ?

Il se força à garder la tête froide. Si ce mur-là ne pouvait pas l'emmener dehors, celui en face le pourrait sans doute. Les labyrinthes ont forcément au moins une entrée, ou sortie selon le point de vue, souvent deux. Il suffit de la retrouver. Bien sûr, il faisait terriblement sombre, il y avait des 'ploc' d'eau et des 'fsh' de vent et peut-être même des 'grat' de bestiole rampantes, mais ça devait être normal pour un labyrinthe. Rien d'inquiétant à cela, se répéta-t-il.

Il ne devait surtout pas s'inquiéter. Il ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait plus comment il était arrivé là ? qu'importe, il savait où il allait : il suffisait de trouver une sortie et tout irait bien. Il se rappelait l'impression que son corps s'étirait, se tordait, comme une boule de pâte à modeler entre les mains d'un enfant, un kaléïdoscope de couleurs autour de lui, un chaos de sons étranges… puis les couloirs. Avant ça, rien. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour paniquer. Tout irait bien, s'il arrivait à trouver cette sortie… tout irait bien.

Ça tournait une fois à droite, une deuxième fois à droite, puis à gauche, à droite, embranchement, droite, gauche… le moral remontait. C'était facile. Il suffisait de suivre le mur. Il allait faire tout le tour, visiter tout cet affreux labyrinthe et en sortir. Avance. Suis le mur. Tourne avec lui. Au cul-de-sac continue comme si de rien n'était. Au carrefour, prends toujours dans le même sens. Tourne comme une bête piégée, toujours dans le même sens. Tu vas t'en sortir.

Oh non. Encore un vide. Quelqu'un était déjà passé là. Il essaya de se remémorer les virages qu'il avait dû prendre, évaluer la distance parcourue entre chaque. Les coudes étaient-ils bien à angle droit ? ça serait si facile de se tromper, dans cette semi-obscurité. Mais la certitude s'installait. Il tournait en rond. Toujours pas le bon mur ! il y avait donc plusieurs blocs dans ce labyrinthe, tant qu'il tournerait autour d'un seul il resterait coincé. Il fallait trouver le mur extérieur.

Il n'avait donc plus de fil d'Ariane. Le mur auquel il s'appuyait n'était plus d'aucun soutien. Il choisit une direction au hasard, décidant qu'il devait faire confiance à son instinct, sa bonne fortune ou quel chose comme ça. Il fit le vide, se concentra sur son propre rythme, compta les pas. Il fallait rester très concentré sur les virages qu'il prenait et les distances chaque fois qu'un coude le contraignait à se détourner de sa direction. Au carrefour suivant, il s'acharnait à rectifier son parcours. Il fallait absolument qu'il avance tout droit.

Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune idée de la surface du labyrinthe où il était piégé, mais il se persuadait qu'une fois l'extrémité atteinte, le mur et ses circonvolutions seraient différents. Il verrait la différence. Oui, quand malgré ses détours il ne pourrait avancer plus loin, il se mettrait tout naturellement à longer le mur d'enceinte et il atteindrait facilement la sortie. Voilà, voilà. Avancer tout droit, sans se détourner de son but, l'amènerait dehors.

Il s'enfonça résolument dans les entrailles du labyrinthe. Il dut tourner deux fois à droite. Il fallait vite prendre un virage à gauche, ou il se trouverait à faire demi-tour. Au prochain embranchement… mais il ne rencontra pas d'embranchement. Le couloir fit un coude à gauche. Tant mieux ! encouragé, il pressa le pas. Un autre virage à gauche, un embranchement. Prendre tout droit !…non, se rappela-t-il au dernier moment, il avait fait un virage de trop, il devait cette fois tourner vers la droite, n'est-ce pas, s'il voulait garder sa direction. Il se détourna, bifurqua. Au coude suivant, il eut un moment d'hésitation : se s'était-il pas fourvoyé en rebroussant chemin au carrefour ? non, il avait fait le bon choix, il fallait qu'il en reste convaincu.

Il devait prendre deux fois dans un sens, deux fois dans l'autre. Ou une et une. S'il passait trois, il devrait essayer de tourner une quatrième fois, ou bien… il n'était plus très sûr. Une seule dans l'autre sens avant de recommencer ses pas de deux . Sans doute. Il avançait au hasard des couloirs, se noyant peu à peu dans les détours, les tournants qu'il s'efforçait de comptabiliser produisant comme un effet hypnotique sur lui.

Deux fois gauche, une droite, donc encore à droite, sauf si… tourner en rond, retour au carrefour. Tout droit. Il avançait bien droit devant. Quelque chose semblait barrer le fond du couloir. Comme un vide d'obscurité… Avait-il atteint une sortie ? il précipita sa course.

Il avait atteint un genre de hall, au milieu duquel se tenait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une chambre. Le cœur du labyrinthe ? la tanière d'un monstre ? Il frissonna. Non, non. Il n'y avait rien dedans. C'était bien le centre du labyrinthe, et cela lui montrait qu'il avait sans doute parcouru la moitié du chemin, qu'en continuant encore tout droit il trouverait bien quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien, là-dedans. S'il paniquait, il était perdu.

Prudemment, il se mit à longer le bloc qui se tenait là. Il entendait siffler le vent, à l'intérieur. C'était donc bien une salle. Il préféra la contourner, sait-on jamais. Il passa un angle, puis deux. Et voilà, il n'avait qu'à reprendre sa route et bientôt, bientôt, il atteindrait sans nul doute la sortie. Ou du moins, le chemin qui l'y mènerait à coup sûr.

Au moment de s'engouffrer dans le couloir, il se détourna pour y jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Une zone d'ombre en barrait le mur, et le vent semblait souffler plus fort à cet endroit. Il y avait donc une porte ? Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : et si… la sortie était là ? s'il suffisait de franchir cette porte, pénétrer cette pièce plus obscure encore que les couloirs où il évoluait depuis un temps semblait-il infini ? s'il trouvait là un escalier, un puits, une échelle ? si là était la sortie, et qu'il passait à côté ? ce serait décidément trop bête.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, tentant d'évaluer les possibilités. Il se précipitait à l'intérieur et ne trouvait rien. Ou le vide, une chute interminable. Ou quelque chose de gros, de sombre, de dangereux, monstre indéfinissable. Ou il s'en détournait, repoussé par l'idée malsaine qu'il s'en faisait à écouter dans le silence le vent, l'eau, les grincements, les craquements, qui y résonnaient peut-être ou n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Et alors, peut-être qu'il passait à côté de la sortie. Où était le piège ? Quelle était la solution à adopter ?

Il préféra passer. Il se méfiait par trop de cette chambre. Elle ne pouvait renfermer qu'un danger inimaginable. Il n'aurait qu'à mémoriser le chemin parcouru, si d'aventure il ne trouvait aucune sortie en longeant les murs. Il reviendrait au centre du labyrinthe et tenterait sa chance dans la salle centrale. Le labyrinthe ne semblait ni si étendu ni si compliqué, après tout. Et puis de toutes façons, il avait toutes ses chances de trouver la sortie en bordure des couloirs, pas en plein cœur.

C'est presque soulagé qu'il prit la première bifurcation. Il était certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, maintenant qu'il se sentait hors de portée de cette étrange chambre. Il se remit à compter les pas. Il dut bientôt prendre un nouveau tournant. Et c'est à ce moment que le vent commença à siffler autour de lui. Un souffle malsain parcourut son couloir. C'était vaguement tiède, et comme chargé d'une odeur indéfinissable. Il se mit malgré lui à frissonner.

Il pressa l'allure, s'empressa de changer de couloir une fois, puis deux. Après seulement réalisa-t-il qu'il s'était trompé de direction. Mais rebrousser chemin était hors de question. Il pouvait encore rectifier le tir au prochain carrefour. Et même s'il avait changé de direction générale, tant qu'il s'éloignait du cœur, quelle importance ? il n'était pas perdu. Il savait vers où il fallait qu'il aille. Il n'était pas perdu, et il n'y avait rien derrière lui !

Un souffle rauque se fit entendre, se déchirant à l'entrée du couloir. Refusant de se retourner, il se mit à courir. En passant l'angle, il entr'aperçut une forme irréelle luisant dans la pénombre.

Ça ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination. Non non non il n'y avait rien ici, rien d'autre que lui, et bientôt plus rien du tout parce que lui serait dehors. Il détalait à travers les couloirs, essayant de tourner une fois dans un sens, une fois dans l'autre, perdant le fil de sa route quand le labyrinthe s'ingéniait à l'emmener dans une mauvaise direction. Et derrière lui, flottait une lueur aux reflets rougeâtres.

Il entendit son propre souffle s'étrangler. A moins que ça ne soit la chose derrière qui faisait cet étrange bruit de vent prisonnier. Il trébucha, essaya de s'enfuir. Il espérait tirer avantage du labyrinthe, semer la chose dans les couloirs. C'est à peine s'il faisait attention à son chemin, fonçant tête baissée en avant, ne pensant plus qu'à s'échapper.

Au détour d'un couloir, une fantasmagorie bleuâtre se dressa face à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Incapable de freiner à temps, il fonça droit dessus. Horrifié, il attendait le choc. Un froid intense l'enveloppa, un grand flot lumineux. Le froid devint douleur, la lumière éclata en myriades de couleurs. Il sentit son corps comme partir à la dérive, s'effilocher, se déchirer. Comme s'il se dissolvait dans le tourbillon de froid et de lumière.

Les éclats de couleurs et de sons finirent par s'estomper. Autour de lui, des murs de pierre moisie, en-dessous, un sol qu'il ne pouvait identifier tant le lieu était sombre. Il se trouvait toujours dans le labyrinthe. Mais, réalisa-t-il en observant le coin de couloir, plus au même endroit. Il tâta le sol : la texture semblait différente, le sol était nu là où son passage l'avaient déjà labouré. Il était déjà passé par là, plus tôt ; en fait, il eut l'impression d'être revenu exactement à son point de départ.

Par défi, il choisit la direction opposée à celle qu'il avait suivie la première fois. Et puis, s'il s'éloignait résolument du cœur du labyrinthe, il trouverait sans nul doute bien plus rapidement le mur d'enceinte.

Il fit bien attention où il mettait les pieds. Oui, le sol changeait d'aspect sur son passage. Il pouvait sentir quand il pénétrait pour la première fois dans un couloir encore inexploré.

Peut-être que c'était ça, la clé : explorer _tous_ les couloirs. Il y en aurait bien un qui le mènerait dehors. Est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver ? le labyrinthe ne devait pas être si grand que ça… il pourrait bien en faire le tour, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
